Don't You Wanna Stay
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Short story set in early Season 4. Carol and Daryl's first kiss.


Don't You Wanna Stay

_The inspiration for this story came from looking at the episode 3 promo photo of Carol sitting in the cell and hearing the Jason Aldean Kelly Clarkson duet Dont you Wanna Stay. Enjoy! _

Carol could hear the footsteps echoing down the cell block as he approached. She knew it would be Daryl, he was the only one who came up here. She was sitting on the edge of the hard bed, legs stretched out in front, arms supporting behind her as she leaned back slightly.

Carol took a deep breath and turned her head to watch him approach. The look on his face was somewhere between confused and concerned but he didn't speak until he reached the cell door.

Daryl stepped inside and leaned a shoulder against the bars. "You shouldn't be up here alone ya know," he said gently. It was obvious to him that she had needed some time to herself, but he still didn't like the idea of her being alone with the recent events at the prison.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're here," Carol said with a quick smile. He gave her a look but his face relaxed slightly. Carol inhaled and breathed out slowly, "I wasn't going to stay much longer but I came here specifically for a reason." She pointed up at the window, "This is one of the few places the light comes in. And we're facing west." Carol paused and stared at the light shining in. "The sun will be setting soon and it will pass right by the window." She reached out her hand to him, "Will you come sit with me? And watch?"

Daryl nodded and moved closer, he reached out and held her hand for a brief second before sitting down beside her. He knew when she wanted to talk and she knew when he was ready to listen. "C,mere," he said quietly, opening his personal space enough for her to lean against him. Daryl didn't do that for just anyone. In most other instances it was the others who forced their way in, when in need. He would never push someone away who was hurting but him inviting someone in was completely different and that seemed to be reserved only for her.

Carol could feel his steady breathing and it calmed her enough to start talking. "I promised their daddy that I would protect those little girls like they were my own. But they are both sitting in a cell somewhere all alone, likely dying of whatever this sickness is, and..." she paused to compose herself. "And I'm sitting here and there's not a damn thing I can do to save them." Daryl put a hand on her leg for comfort. Carol looked down at his hand, rough and calloused, and placed her own on top. "I've grown so much and gained so much strength since I lost Sophia but once again I feel completely powerless."

She shifted slightly leaning into Daryl, just a little closer and rubbed his hand gently, seeking comfort in the feel of him. In these crazy times everyone needed a person and somewhere along the lines they had become each others, as if it were simply meant to be.

"Are you ready?" Carol asked with an easy smile. "This moment makes me feel, just for a second, like there's still some good left in this world." Daryl turned his hand over under hers so instead of her hand being on top they were now holding hands. "You make me feel like there's still good in this world," he thought. Daryl hoped she knew that, even though he would never find the right words or the guts to say it.

In an instant the room went from a dim glow of light to a blazing ball of fire as the sun set low enough to shine in the window. Carol was smiling, her face tilted towards the sunshine, eyes closed. Daryl had never seen her look more beautiful. Instead of being mesmerized by the sun, he was momentarily mesmerized by her.

Carol turned to him as the sun sank lower and it started to get dark. "Wasn't that amazing?" she asked, her face still glowing. Daryl nodded slowly. He never said too much, he preferred just to listen to her, but the way she was looking into his eyes... Daryl knew he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

She broke the spell when she looked away for a moment. Daryl started to stand up, "We should get back." Carol pulled him back down before he was completely standing. "Don't you want to stay here a little while?" she asked, meeting his eyes once again, blue on blue. She was close. Too close. Daryl froze. "I need to do this before you go off on a run and never come back or I end up with this flu. I need to, before it's too late. I have too many regrets in my life already. I won't let this be another. " With that said she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Daryl was still frozen in place. "Daryl?" she pulled back and looked at him, one hand on his cheek. She relaxed when she saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't upset. "You can kiss me back, I know you want to."

"I... It's... Uh... Been a while..." he said awkwardly, shyly.

"Me too," Carol smiled at him. "But we can figure it out again..." Carol leaned in until their lips were almost touching, "...together." She brushed his lips gently, testing him, making sure he was really okay with it. Daryl's hand touched the small of her back, drawing her closer. She pressed harder and felt him respond, a little. She drew away again and searched his face. He was blushing just like he did every time she had flirted with him in the past. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothin'. I mean, like I said, its been a while." He paused. "And I just.. I don't do... This," Daryl stammered awkwardly.

Carol looked a little confused. "What do you mean? You don't kiss? You just go right for the good stuff?" she teased him with a laugh and his blush deepened. "Oh my god, you're not..."

Daryl wasn't sure whether she was going to say "a virgin" or "gay" but he quickly interrupted as he certainly was neither. "Hell no, I ain't." She looked relieved. "Its just, I... I screw a lot of things up," he muttered looking away.

Carol put a hand under his chin and gently forced him to look at her. "No you don't," she said calmly but with authority. "And you won't screw this up neither." She stared at him until she was sure he believed her and this time when she started the kiss it was different. He responded right away, eagerly. She kissed him softly pulling away every once in a while to give him a chance to regroup but also to tease him and make him want it more.

Finally Daryl had had enough, "Oh no you don't," he grabbed her, pulled her tight against his body and found her lips once again. She opened her mouth in response allowing him to take it deeper, whenever he was ready. When Daryl hesitated she licked at his lip and finally he gave in. Carol felt a rush of heat inside her as their tongues danced and swirled. She shifted herself so she was straddling him, without breaking the kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she eased her weight onto him, pressing herself tightly against his groin. She could feel how aroused he was and just the thought of how much he wanted her sent goosebumps all over her body.

Carol wriggled her hips, ever so slightly and Daryl broke the kiss. "Shit," he muttered, breathless. He grabbed her hips to keep her from doing it again. Carol knew she was in complete control at that moment and she very reluctantly slid off him. Daryl looked a bit relieved and she knew she had made the right call.

It was such a huge step to get him to kiss her that anything more, right then, just didn't feel right. Daryl would let her know when he was ready for more and she was willing to wait however long he needed her to. Carol felt completely satisfied with her decision when he looked at her and softly said, "thanks."

Carol nodded with a tiny smile and started to stand up. This time it was Daryl who stopped her. He was grateful that she had allowed him time and space but he didn't miss the tiny spark of disappointment in her eyes that Carol had tried desperately to hide. "Don't you want to stay here, a little while?" Daryl lay back on the bed and slid over to make room for her. Carol grinned at him and lay down, resting her head on his chest. He knew that laying there together, while it may not have been exactly what she had wanted, would make up for any disappointment he had caused her.

Carol curled up against him and sighed contently. Daryl knew he was right. She was the only thing that made him believe there was still good left in this world.


End file.
